Bending Kamehameha
& or & or or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Double Tsuihikidan Chasing Bullet Kamekameha Scattering Bullet' }} is a variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku. Overview The user can change the Kamehameha's course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. Usage Goku first uses this attack to cause an avalanche to fall on Ninja Murasaki, and later to directly hit King Piccolo in the head during their second showdown. Years later, Goku uses the Bending Kamehameha against Raditz, but Raditz easily blocks the attack. While traveling to Namek around in the Capsule Corporation spaceship, Goku fires Bending Kamehameha waves in order to get Saiyan Power and increase his power. When fighting Captain Ginyu, Goku uses a Kamehameha, but the Saiyan has lost so much power that the attack bends away from Ginyu. Krillin uses the Bending Kamehameha against Garlic Jr., performing the attack like his Scattering Bullet technique. During the Cell Games, Cell uses a similar technique during the fight with Goku, when Goku attempts to get Cell to divert the Kamehameha upwards in order to keep the attack from destroying Earth as the android's power had been enough power to destroy Earth. During Vegito's fight against Super Buu, the Ghost Buus use a homing Multiple Kamehameha attack against Vegito, chasing the fused Saiyan quickly across the sky until trapped in a valley. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku fires a Kamehameha which Goku redirects at himself and blocks while preparing on King Kai's Planet for the second fight with Beerus. In his fight with Goku, Syn Shenron does a Kamehameha nearly identical to the Bending Kamehameha to attack the Super Saiyan 4. Variation *'Kamehameha Barrage' - An Energy Barrage variation where the user fires several waves simultaneously which can also change direction. Originally used by Goku on himself during his gravity training. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where it appears as a Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Bending Kamehamehas can be fired in rapid succession when the Tension Gauge is full and the user activates the Surge Effect. *'Twin Dragon Shot' - A double energy sphere variation of the Bending Kamehameha used by Goku against Frieza. Like the Bending Kamehameha, the spheres can be controlled after being released allowing Goku to use them as a diversion or to attack. Video Game Appearances Kid Goku is able to use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, charged Ki Blasts which are fired like the Kamehameha and home to the opponent are used by Goku some of his various forms. The Bending Kamehameha appears as Goku (Young)'s Super Attack which is based upon its usage against King Piccolo. Adult Goku can use a variation of it called Kamehameha Barrage which is based upon the technique used to attack himself during his gravity training. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as a Super Skill used by Goku in his Turtle Hermit Gi 2 (which is his Weighted clothing removed outfit from the Raditz Saga which is likely a reference to its use during the battle with Raditz). Additional input allows the user to make the wave chase their opponent. Additionally the Future Warrior can obtain this technique by purchasing it at the Skill Shop. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Krillin's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. It can also be added to Adult Gohan's custom skillset for 5 TP Medals as well. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is called the Guided Kamehameha and is one of Goku's learnable Super Attacks through Mental Simulation Training via Training Grounds. The training exercise to unlock it costs 8 D-Medals and can be accessed as soon as Frieza Saga Episode 7 before Goku confronts Frieza. The exercise involves Goku fighting three images of himself all at Lvl 30. Its description refers to it as an upgraded form of the Kamehameha that follows enemies allowing it to hit enemies if they try to evade it like they would a normal Kamehameha. It costs 42 Ki to fire which is the same Ki cost as the Super Kamehameha. Performing the technique 10 times in battle unlocks the section Secrets of Kamehameha 1 in the Kamehameha Z-Encyclopedia entry in the Terms section under Skills. The Secrets of Kamehameha 1 entry mentions the various applications of the Kamehameha acquired via Ki Control, including Feet Kamehameha, Kamehameha Barrage, and thd Guided Kamehameha itself. Gallery Trivia *Goku's Kamehameha Barrage attack upon himself is odd as Vegeta states that Saiyan Power cannot be triggered if the injury is self-inflicted though this revelation occurs after Goku actually utilizes the technique thus he would have been unaware of this fact. Alternatively the attack itself had no effect on his Saiyan Power, which was instead triggered by Goku surviving the intense gravity training as a whole and eating a Senzu Bean. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves